Every breath you take
by MDLM
Summary: "Cada vez que respiras, cada movimiento que hagas, cada atadura que rompas a cada paso que des, estaré observándote"Draco se traga todo su orgullo ante la idea de vivir infeliz, sin ella; y, asi recordando todos los momentos que vivieron juntos... por fin toma una decisión por si mismo: la quiere a ella junto a el. /basada en la cancion de the police/ ONE-SHOT/ Dramione.


¡Hey! este es mi primer Dramione y en si mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter e.e, y debo decir que estoy emocionada *chilla y grita como niña pequeña*

ahmm, estaba algo nerviosa al respecto porque no me terminaba de convencer, con decirles que tuve que cambiar por completo el final porque no me terminaba de gustar, me parecía un final torpe.

pero bueno~... eh aquí este... ahm ¿curioso? fanfic, debo decir que quedo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba después de tanto tiempo sin escribir... y pues eh estado leyendo bastantes fanfics de dramione últimamente (estoy ¡OBSESIONADA!*-*) y mis musas volvieron luego de tomarse meses (casi 1 año) de vacaciones :3 ...

en fin, si también siguen ahm mis viejos fanfics (aunque lo dudo xD) aviso también por este medio que los continuare, todos y cada uno de los fanfics... pero primero editare los capítulos ya existentes de estos y los re-subiré.. e.e sera mucho trabajo, pero estoy inspirada y espero seguir así por un tiempo, estoy casi segura de ello en realidad :3 en fin.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y universo aqui expuestos NO me pertenecen, estos son de J.K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Bueno, no tanto asi como advertencia... es solo que siento que Draco quedo un poco OOC (algunas amigas que leyeron el fanfic antes de publicarlo aqui me aseguraron que no, pero no estoy segura y me pone nerviosa ya que es mi primer fanfic en este fandom e.e) Ah y quizá la historia sea un poco ahm.. ¿confusa?... no se, rara... pero creo que se entiende la idea; los recuerdos no estan del todo en orden.. de hecho NO estan en orden asi que.. bueno, mejor leanla! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Every breath you take<strong>

**_«Cada vez que respiras, cada movimiento que hagas, cada atadura que rompas a cada paso que des, estaré observándote»_**

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia la mesa contraria, buscando aquella mata de cabellos café; buscándola a ella.

Llevabas algunos meses con esa "pequeña" obsesión, no podías evitar verla caminar por los pasillos, caminando con esa seguridad que ni estabas seguro de donde sacaba, no podías evitar verla sonreír con aquellos perfectos dientes blancos, no podías evitar observar y aprenderte cada pequeño gesto; como mordía su labio inferior al momento de saber la respuesta pero esperar para levantar la mano, la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en sus labios rosas cuando tenía razón –y ella siempre tenía razón-, como jugueteaba con su cabello cuando se encontraba nerviosa , con aquellos risos en los que morías por hundir tus manos y besarla. No lo podías evitar porque aunque ella no lo supiera era tuya.

En realidad desde hace casi un año que tenían una relación "secreta" tanto para tus amigos y familia como para los de ella, la llevaste un par de veces a parís, aun recordabas aquellos días y de tan solo hacer eso sonreíste inconscientemente.

_« —Draco, n..no puedo creerlo, tu... yo... ¿Cómo…? — balbuceaba sorprendida la castaña mientras sus orbes avellana se deleitaban con el hermoso paisaje que se podía observar desde ahí, el rodeo su cintura y recargo su mentón en el hombro de esta y de reojo observo como sonreía sorprendida aun, y el emitió una pequeña sonrisa. _

_—¿Qué esperabas?... soy un Malfoy, tendemos a hacer las cosas un tanto "increíbles"— le respondió con simpleza ante el balbuceo incomprensible, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. El levanto la cabeza y observo el paisaje aun abrazándola._

_Ella soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario, se volteó y lo observo a los ojos aun sonriendo como ella solía hacerlo, solo para el… _

_—Gracias— musito suavemente para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios. »_

Por fin la viste entrar por la puerta de aquel pequeño café y dirigirse a la mesa contraria, de tan solo pensar eso una mueca de disgusto se generó en tu rostro, acomodo tus cabellos rubios y te volviste a apoyar en la mesa, podías oír a Pansy diciéndote algo que de seguro ni era de importancia, al menos no para ti así que simplemente la ignoraste y seguiste en tu tarea de observar a aquella gryffindor que se había vuelto de un momento a otro en la dueña de tus pensamientos.

_«Eran las 3:00 de la mañana, y se movía de un lado a otro en su cama mientras las sabanas verdes estaban ahora en el suelo debido a todos los movimientos bruscos que hacía._

_—Hermione… no…— balbuceo mientras apretaba más sus parpados, sus movimientos eran cada vez más erráticos y finalmente se levantó de un movimiento y abrió sus ojos de golpe respirando agitado, trato calmar su respiración, cerró los ojos y masajeo el puente de la nariz. _

_Suspiró, de nuevo el mismo sueño, el mismo recuerdo… de como la había alejado de el. _

**_—Hermione… no podemos seguir con esto — murmuro rendido y con los ojos cerrados, no quería verla llorar; sabia que si la veía se arrepentiría. _**

**_—P..pero..— balbuceo con su voz en un hilo, «mierda» pensó el joven. _**

**_La rodeo en sus brazos y beso su cabello, no quería hacerla sufrir pero era lo mejor, el no era bueno para ella, no quería hacerla pasar por la humillación de conocer a sus padres, conociéndolos solo dirían cosas hirientes hacia ella y el no quería eso, volvió a besar la frente de la chica y suspiro, ella apretó su camisa abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras sollozaba. _**

**_Estaba seguro de que ella entendía todo, que ella sabía que el la amaba más que a nada y por lo mismo el sabia que no era bueno para ella. Beso por tercera vez la frente de la chica y rompió el abrazo, no podía mirar atrás… no podía arrepentirse._**

**_Camino hacia la puerta, tratando ignorar a la chica que dejaba atrás quien sollozaba. _**

_—siempre tendremos parís — murmuro con una sonrisa nostálgica, haciendo referencia a una vieja película muggle que habían visto juntos, a petición de ella. _

_Entonces se levanto de la cama y observo el reloj, suspiro y se adentro en el baño a darse una ducha tratando, en vano, despejar su mente. »_

Observaste como ella se sentaba con el pobreton Weasley – también conocido como la comadreja – y San potty – o simplemente potter, alias cara rajada –. Viste como la comadreja le tomaba la mano sonriente y rojo hasta las orejas, en ese momento dos cosas pasaron por tu mente ¿se puede ser aun mas rojo que ese… pobreton? Y la respuesta estaba frente a ti, frente a tus orbes grises, SI; la siguiente cuestión en tu mente fue ¿Por qué se atrevió a hacer eso?... ella era tuya, ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente? Y la respuesta se formulo frente a ti cuando ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla poniéndolo aun mas rojo – aunque parecía imposible que lo fuera mas – y tu sentiste la ira correr por tus venas, tu ceño se frunció y cuando estabas por retirarte del lugar viste algo que te calmo.

_« —¡ Vamos a llegar tarde!— le reprochaba la castaña al rubio, quien estaba terminando de acomodar su corbata; o al menos tratando hacerlo, pero no podía. _

_—maldición, porque estas cosas son tan difíciles— mascullo por lo bajo molesto, mientras trataba aun de anudar correctamente la corbata; normalmente no tenia problemas, pero la mirada avellana que estaba posada en el le ponía un tanto nervioso, eso sin contar que de reojo al ver a la castaña con ese hermoso vestido rojo, regalo de parte de el hacia ella, lo distraía aun mas. _

_Ella se acerco exasperada de estar esperándolo, y quito las pálidas manos del chico de la corbata y poso las suyas en esta, y la anudo sin problema, el dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y recargo su frente en la de ella, quien lo miro incrédula. _

_—Luces hermosa.— le susurro aun sonriendo y posando su mirada en la de ella, quien ahora se encontraba un tanto sonrojada y lucia aun mas adorable ante el puchero que hacía. _

_—será mejor que nos vayamos, "señor-le-digo-a-mi-novia-que-luce-hermosa-para-no-morir"— le espeto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _

_—y..¿funcionó?— le cuestiono con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, a lo que ella solo suspiro rendida y le tomo de la mano sonriendo mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta del hotel. _

_—Sí, Draco; funciono. — le susurro aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. »_

La sonrisa de ella, conocías a la perfección todas sus sonrisas: desde la nerviosa, que habías causado tu ya tantas veces, en la que desviaba la vista y solo apretaba un poco sus labios rosas; la irónica, una de tus favoritas cabe mencionar, en la que sonreía de lado y te observaba retadora; la sincera, la mejor de todas, en la que solo sonreía por completo, entrecerraba un poco sus ojos avellana y sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosado; y, finalmente la falsa, que era la que veías frente a ti, su sonrisa era completa, y sus ojos estaban aun entrecerrados e incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no podía sostenerla por mucho así que se iba perdiendo lentamente y en sus ojos se veía la verdad.

«_ Él caminaba a paso firme, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta, ¿estaba enojado?... no; él se encontraba, para ser mas específicos, cabreado._

_No le cabía en mente que tuviera que comprometerse, no le había pasado en ningún momento por su cabeza que su familia aun seguía esas estúpidas tradiciones que le obligaban a casarse con alguien que, en definitiva, él no amaba, ni quería, ni deseaba.. ¡NADA!; no sabia que era peor, el acto de tener que casarse o el con «quien»… Pansy Parkinson. _

_¡Merlín!, ¿Qué pensaban sus padres?... ¡¿Por qué apenas se lo habían dicho?!, siguió caminando y en el camino las pequeñas latas y piedras que encontraba eran testigos de su furia siendo pateadas lejos de ahí, en una ocasión escucho un grito a lo lejos refiriéndose a algo de un coche y "¡¿quién carajos aventó esta piedra?!"; claro, él no le tomo importancia porque tenía mejores cosas en que pensar… _

_¿Cómo le diría a Granger, a Hermione; SU Hermione…?. Si bien en un principio para el esa relación le llamaba más que nada por lo "prohibido" con el paso de los meses se fue dando cuenta de que la amaba, amaba sus pequeños gestos infantiles, sus sonrisas inocentes, su mirada avellana, su inteligencia, ¡Merlín! Incluso amaba su cabello, aunque este fuera un completo desastre… la amaba, y le costó hacerse a la idea, pero en cierto modo le agradaba bastante._

_No quería decirle, no quería arruinar todo, no quería alejarla pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que rompiese su compromiso forzado y ya, pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles, menos con el… era un slytherin y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo era un cobarde. _

_Suspiro rendido y se sentó en una pequeña banca de ese parque muggle al que, sin darse cuenta, había llegado. _

_Observó el paisaje de aquel parque y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ahí vio por primera vez después de 4 años a Hermione, suspiro aun con la ligera sonrisa ante el grato recuerdo, olvidando por un momento todo lo que ahora su cabeza debía procesar… _

_Vio a una pequeña niña de ojos avellana y cabello rizado rubio, le recordó en cierta forma a ella y sonrió un poco más… no quería perderla, pero no podía estar ahí esperando que todo se arreglara por si solo, no veía solución… no veía opción, no veía salida… estaba atrapado. _

_Se levantó de la banca y se fue del lugar rendido, tenía que decirle… pero antes de eso quería besarla y abrazarla por una última vez, hundir sus manos entre aquel frondoso cabello marrón y perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos avellana, lo necesitaba… y siendo así emprendió camino hacia el departamento de ella, para decirle y poder despedirse.»_

Sonreíste de lado y te levantaste de la mesa sin decir nada sin importarte la mirada de enfado e indignación de Pansy atrás de ti, solo caminaste hacia la mesa contraria y viste a los ojos de esa hermosa mujer, ignorando por completo al cara rajada y a la comadreja, ella te miro interrogante y con sus pequeños labios entre abiertos por la sorpresa, frunció un poco el ceño debido a la confusión y sin decir nada solo le tomaste la mano, quitaste el pequeño anillo que se encontraba en su dedo, un anillo de mal gusto y muy poca cosa para ella a tu parecer, y lo dejaste en la mesa sin mas, sin soltar la mano de la , ahora, de pie Hermione, dirigiste tu mirada gris hacia los confundidos – por parte de Potter- y enojados – por parte de Weasley- y sonreíste de medio lado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— te interrogó con tono desafiante y obvio enojo el pelirrojo, solo sonreíste y te encogiste de hombros.

—Lo que debí haber hecho hace meses — contestaste con simpleza, ignorando todas las miradas atónitas del lugar, y el par de miradas enfadadas – Pansy y La comadreja – y dirigiste la tuya hacia Hermione.

—Granger, yo… Te amo ¿vale?; sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero entiéndeme… jamás eh sido alguien que exprese sus sentimientos. — tu voz temblaba, estabas nervioso, cerraste los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no fue así, solo sentiste como se abalanzaba sobre ti, rodeo tu cuello con sus brazos de esa forma que tanto extrañabas, y te beso, de esa forma que solo ella sabia como.

Se separaron lentamente y se observaron a los ojos, una gran sonrisa inundo el rostro de la chica y se contagió al tuyo, raro de ti considerando que casi nunca sonríes, pero esa es una de las tantas cosas que amas de ella; que te hace sonreír, así, sin mas.

Han pasado 8 meses de aquel día, del cual no te arrepientes en absoluto… y ahora te encuentras ahí, parado esperándola, esperando a verla caminar hacia ti, estas ansioso; no puedes evitarlo, una sonrisa se escapa de tus labios mientras tus ojos grises ahora brillan con mas vida de lo normal, sacudes el polvo inexistente del traje negro al estilo muggle que usas, acomodas tu corbata verde, aunque en realidad no estaba desacomodada, pasas tu mano por tercera vez en los últimos minutos por tu platinado cabello que, cabe mencionar, estaba en perfecto estado haciendo innecesario aquel acto; pero no puedes evitarlo, estas nervioso. Finalmente optas por dirigir tu mirada a los invitados, distrayendo un poco tu mente del miedo que se presenta, de los nervios y la ansiedad.

Vez entre los invitados, todos formales y elegantes, entre todos incluso se encuentran Potter y Weasley, el primero con una pequeña sonrisa, como tratando comprender que sucedió «siempre tan lento…» piensas para ti mismo; mientras el segundo se encuentra un tanto rojo aun de rabia, pero prefiere estar ahí, viendo a la chica que el asegura amar caminar hacia el altar, caminar hacia ti, te hace sonreír un poco mas la ironía, no es que seas cruel… no mucho, ya no; pero él no la amaba, no como tú. Diriges tu mirada hacia los demás invitados, en las siguientes filas se encuentran varias personas que en realidad no te interesan mucho ya que en realidad la mayoría son invitados por parte de ella, tu no tenias a muchas personas que quisieras invitar; tan solo un par de viejos amigos – Zabini y Nott – y tus padres, quienes después de toda la negación, terminaron resignados y lo aceptaron, aunque un tanto de mala gana.

Finalmente la música del órgano se hace sonar, diriges tu mirada hacia la puerta que tienes enfrente de ti, al final del camino cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas, y las puertas finalmente se abren dejando lucir una hermosa silueta, sonríes aún mas mientras la vez avanzar del brazo de su papá, luce hermosa y radiante con aquel vestido blanco con un elegante corte de princesa, en este hay un cinto de listón verde «tan slytherin» piensas para ti sonriendo aún mas, su cabello que normalmente es un desastre, uno encantador a su manera, pero un desastre a fin de cuentas, se encuentra recogido dejando solo un par de rizos deslizarse por su cuello, luciendo, también, un pequeño tocado plateado. Ella sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes, sus labios ahora están de un tono carmín y su maquillajes suave «no necesita maquillaje para lucir hermosa» murmuras por lo bajo aun embobado por la belleza, la admiras caminar con elegante andar y sonríes aun mas.

Finalmente llega hacia ti, su padre te sonríe y murmura un «cuídala bien » para ti, a lo que te limitas a responder « claro que lo haré».

Ahora solo son ustedes dos, hipnotizados mutuamente con sus miradas que se funden, solo son ustedes ignorando lo que pasa a su alrededor, le tomas con delicadeza su mano; tal como si fuera una frágil rosa, y acaricias con el dedo pulgar el anillo que esta en su mano, »una reliquia familiar« te dijo alguna vez tu madre, te sonríe y tu le imitas.

Ambos se limitan a estar ahí, embobados el uno con el otro mientras la voz del ministro rodeaba el lugar, finalmente llegó la hora de los votos.

— Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos— vuelves a tomar su mano con delicadeza, sonríes levemente al ver su nerviosismo. — Tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino— tomas el vino que se encuentra en la pequeña mesa frente ustedes y lo viertes en la copa que ella sostiene.

— Yo seré tu copa para que tu seas mi vino. — recita con su voz un tanto temblorosa; en realidad está nerviosa y ansiosa.

— Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad... — tomas la vela blanca entre tus manos y la posicionas frente a los dos, vez a los ojos y ella sonríe.

—Yo seré tu llama para encender tu vela. — enciende la vela, obviamente con su magia y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que te parece adorable.

Por tu mente pasan pequeñas escenas previas a la boda, como ella te rogaba el poder recitar los votos de aquella película animada muggle que le encanto cuando la vieron juntos, a cambio ella acepto la decoración de la boda a tu gusto «refinado, elegante y sutil».

—Con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi mía. — recitas mientras tomas el pequeño anillo del cojín que sostiene la Weasley menor, la mejor amiga de tu – en unos cuantos segundos – esposa, el anillo es sutil y elegante –adoras describirte de esa manera, cosa que a ella le causa gracia y le encanta- ; de oro rosado con gemas preciosas en tonos verdes incrustadas, muy slytherin, en definitiva… aun te causa gracia el haber ganado y conseguido la boda lo mas slytherin posible; introduces el anillo en su delicada mano y sonríes hipnotizado por el brillo de sus ojos avellana.

—Con este anillo te pido que seas mío. —ella toma el anillo del pequeño cojín plateado y bordes verdes… «Slytherin…» musita por lo bajo, no puedes evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario mientras ella ponía el anillo en tu dedo anular, sonreíste y la observaste.

— Y con este beso sellare mi vida con tu destino. — recitan ambos al mismo tiempo y sus voces se unen al igual que sus vidas y segundos después sus labios en un beso tierno y dulce.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? :3 <strong>

**se aceptan criticas constructivas, aplausos, tomatazos, . **

**¡Gracias por haber leído! **


End file.
